The New Monkey on the Block
by Leper Gnome
Summary: Yay! My first fic ever! Okay, this is just my OC being introduced to Kei, Yumi, and Aki. Oneshot unless people think I should continuethough I won't really know what to write about. Yes, I'm very bad at titles.  Anyways, come on in and R&R!


Hi! This used to be Phantom of Ecstasy incase I've reviewed anyone that may be reading this. My mom told me that 'ecstasy' is also a kind of illegal drug and that I should change my penname, so I picked 'vivacity' instead. It still means really happy, so yeah.

This really just spoofed outta nowhere in my head. It's kinda wayward, but I had to put it down somewhere. So, um, enjoy my first fic ever. xD As a side note, though, this takes place sometime after they start the whole Ape Escape 3 thing, but before they get to fighting Monkey White. Another thing, whatever's in parenthesis and bold, like **(this)**, is author notes I slap in there. Lastly, at the end, I dump in any author's notes that wouldn't fit anywhere else. )

Fwee. Enjoy!

The New Monkey on the Block

It was what had become an 'average' afternoon for Kei and Yumi at Aki's lab. They'd spent the whole morning catching some monkeys, brushing up on morph and Gadget training, and all the rest. Now the twins were even starting to laze around a bit, feeling their work for the day was finished for now. They were about to try to catch up on some lost sleep("Ugh, those darn monkeys. Don't they ever sleep?")in the living room(Yumi on the sofa, Kei in the armchair beside the television), when they heard the front door open, then close a few seconds later.

"That must be Aki." Kei mused drowsily, opening one eye a bit.

"She was gone for a while. We should go see what she was doing." Yumi said, stifling a yawn as she rose from the sofa.

"But Yumi! I'm sooooo tired!" Kei whined.

"Come _on_, Kei!" Yumi demanded, yanking him up by the arm.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Kei replied, fully awake, rubbing his shoulder slightly.

"Kei? Yumi? Can you two come in here?" Aki called from the kitchen.

**(I know, I know. 'Kitchen? Living room? WTH, it's a lab!' Well, I figure it's a house and a laboratory in one, like one side is the house and one side is the lab. Okay, continue reading. xD)**

"Coming!" Kei and Yumi chorused, running to said kitchen.

What they saw there, to put it bluntly, shocked them. There, at Aki's side, stood a monkey! Though she wasn't wrecking the place; she was just standing there calmly, arms folded at her chest. The only movement she made in that moment was to adjust the plain purple baseball cap she wore backwards on her head. She wouldn't take her eyes off the ground. After a few minutes of a rather stunned, awkward silence, Aki spoke.

"Kei, Yumi. This is Junie."

"That's nice, but what's a _monkey_ doing in our kitchen?" he asked rather rudely. Yumi hit him on the arm, causing him to wince. "What was that for?"

"For being rude to Junie!" Yumi scolded.

"It's fine."

Yumi looked at the monkey after hearing her speak. "…What?"

"I don't mind what he said. Trust me, I'm used to getting a not-so-good rise outta people." She spoke with a touch of bitterness in her voice, but offered a small smile. "I take it you're Yumi?"

Yumi nodded, returning the smile. "Yep! Maybe you've seen me on TV?"

"No, sorry. I'm not from around here."

A look of confusion came on Yumi's face. "Really? Where are you from?"

**(Okay, I'm basing this next thing on my thoughts that they live in Japan.)**

Aki stepped in. "Well, I'll explain for you. See, I went to high school with a girl named Inca.

**(Hooray for picking names randomly!)**

We were good friends. She became a scientist who studied monkeys, as well, but she was transferred to a team in America. Anyway, Junie here was born and raised in America, and was one of the monkeys they'd do certain tests on."

"Harmless tests." Junie added, nodding as if agreeing with her own statement.

Aki giggled and continued. "So, I contacted Inca and told her about our monkey problem, and it turns out she and her other friends are having the same problems, too! So she sent Junie over here to help us. Her team has many more monkeys with the same skills as Junie, but she's confident Junie will be all we need."

"'Skills'? What kind of skills does Junie have?" Yumi asked, fully absorbed by now.

**(No, I didn't forget Kei. He's just being stubborn and snubbing Junie, is all. ;D)**

"Well, it's rather hard to explain, so…Junie, you can take over from here." Aki offered, stepping back to give Junie the floor. Junie nodded.

"See, my friends and I, six of us, to be exact, all got these chip things put into us. But it didn't hurt." she added quickly, seeing the rather worried look on Yumi's face. "Anyway, they're kinda like the monkey helmets here, except they can't be removed after the first hour. They do lotsa stuff to us, like they make us a _lot_ smarter. 'Cept I'm more 'street smart' than 'book smart'; can you tell?"

Yumi giggled and nodded. Kei scoffed, then Yumi shot him a look.

Kei's attempt at rudeness made Junie smirk slightly, but then she continued. "Another thing it does is that it gives us these cool powers. So anytime I want, I can use it. All it does to change how I look is that I get these weird wings on my back and my eyes turn purple. Pretty cool, if I do say so myself." She grinned, then continued. "As for the powers, I can just shoot wind from my hands, make little tornadoes, and turn invisible."

"Wow…." Yumi breathed, drawing the word out. "That is _so_ awesome."

Junie's shoulders rose slightly, as they did when she was embarrassed. "Thanks." She said in a voice just above a whisper. "But there _are_ a few drawbacks. If anyone throws a rock or something at me, I can't block it. I can't put out big fires. And sometimes my powers just go totally out of whack." She spoke quickly, as if it bruised her pride to be talking about her weaknesses for too long.

"It's okay. Everyone has their weaknesses." Aki said, smiling lightly.

Junie shrugged. "Well, not a lot of people like to admit it."

"True."

"So, you know what you have to do here?" Kei asked softly, no longer feeling as suspicious towards Junie.

"Yep!" Junie answered, somewhat pleased that Kei was acknowledging her existence.

"Good….Now can we _please_ go to sleep?" Kei pleaded.

Aki smiled and nodded. "All three of you need a rest, I suppose."

"You can stay in my room for now, Junie!" Yumi said happily, taking the monkey's hand and leading her up the stairs and to her room.

Kei, however, only made it as far as the living room before collapsing on the sofa.

**THE END**…or **is it?**

Muahaha!

…Yeah, I know it's short and the ending was off. But it _is _my first fic and it _is_ a oneshot. For now, anyway, incase anyone wants me to write a second chapter(but seriously, I don't think anyone will like my writing that much). So, some constructive criticism, praise, or comments would be nice. Ciao!


End file.
